2p GerIta Fanfic
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: Luciano and Lutz were training when Luciano pushes Lutz over the edge which makes him do something that could jepordize their friendship and partnership. Will Luciano and Lutz work things out, or will this be the end of the two and could there be deeper feelings beyond friendship? Only one way to find out click and read!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the 2p realm, the axis were having one of their regular training sessions.

Luciano let Kuro go early so he and Lutz could do some one on one work. Luciano threw a few knifes at Lutz, which the German attempted to dodge, all but one missed him, one lodged itself into the German's shoulder.

"Your reflexes are lacking." Luciano points out.

"That was just a fluke."Lutz defended.

"If that is true then you should be able to defend against this!" Luciano then pounced at Lutz in an attempt to tackle him but he was stopped by a foot to his side, making him fall to the ground hard.

Shocked by what he did Lutz rushed over to Luciano. "Boss are you ok?!"

"Lutz… what have I told you about letting your guard down?!" Luciano pounces on Lutz, successfully pinning him to the ground.

Realizing that Luciano had tricked him, Lutz easily kicked him off and started to head back inside.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done training!" Luciano yelled and got up, running after him.

Lutz turned around and pointed his gun at him. "Keep away from me…"

"Don't you point your gun at me, you are my subordinate!"

"Back off Luciano or I will shoot."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I would."

"Do it, I dare you." Luciano challenged.

Lutz doesn't give the challenge a thought, he pulls the trigger, hitting Luciano in the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Luciano couldn't believe it at first but when he felt the burning pain and the blood rushing out of the newly made wound he believed it. "Ah~!" He screamed and fell to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain, the blood staining his hand and sliding down the back of it, making long red trails.

Having heard the gunshot Kuro ran outside to see the scene before him. "Lutz what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled while rushing to his boss's side to inspect the wound.

Snapping out of his trance Lutz noticed what he had done and dropped the gun, stepping closer to his two allies. "L-Luci I…"

Kuro pointed his sword at Lutz. "Don't come any closer." He says now in full defensive mode.

"But…" Lutz tries to step closer.

"I swear Lutz if you get any closer I will stab you!" Kuro threatens.

Luciano whimpers and attempts to get up.

Kuro helps him up and helps him inside, and to the bathroom where he could dress Luciano's wound.

"I...I feel so betrayed..." Luciano says in a dull sounding tone.

"I know boss but I'm sure Lutz will come crawling for forgiveness." Kuro says while treating and dressing the wound.

"No I don't want that traitor near me, I don't care if I never see him again!" Luciano storms off hiding the tears in his eyes, and locks himself in his room.

Kuro sighs and decides to leave Luciano alone and go check on Lutz. Heading back outside he finds Lutz violently beating up a practice dummy.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing? Training to beat up the boss more?" Kuro says in a slight angered tone.

"Go away Kuro I'm not in the mood to deal with you…" Lutz says not looking at Kuro.

"I think you should go talk to him." Kuro states.

"He doesn't want to see me."

"True but he needs to see that you really haven't betrayed him fully."

"Why does it matter that I see him?" Lutz asks, turning to face Kuro.

"Lutz you and I both know that you have feelings for Luciano."

Lutz gives him a shocked look. "How did you figure it out?" He asks.

"Simple, I can read your emotions when you're around him." Kuro replies.

"Well it doesn't matter now, he's most likely scared of me."

"Then you need to show him you mean him no harm."

"Fine I will go talk to him." Lutz says, then heads inside and goes to knock on Luciano's door. "Luci let me in I just want to talk."

"No you'll just hurt me again." Luciano yells from the other side of the door.

"Luciano please I promise I won't lay a finger on you."

There's a moment of silence and then the door unlocks. Lutz walks in the room and sees Luciano in the corner, with his knees to his chest. Going over to Luciano Lutz kneels beside him.

"Luciano please look at me." Lutz says in a soft tone.

Luciano looks up at him, his face and eyes were puffy and red, and his face was wet with what looked like tear tracks.

Lutz had only seen Luciano cry a few times and even then he tried to play it off saying that crying was for babies. Moving closer to Luciano Lutz pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Luciano didn't struggle instead he gripped onto Lutz tightly.

Lutz holds him tight. "I'm so sorry Luci…"

"I forgive you Lutz." Luciano says, not moving from his position.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven, I betrayed you." Lutz says loosening his hold slightly.

"It was sorta my fault, I pushed you to much."

"You're the boss you're supposed to push us, I just let my feelings cloud my mind." Lutz says.

"That reminds me, why did you let your guard down when you thought I was injured?" Luciano asks looking up at him.

"Well I acted on impulse, I was concerned that I had actually injured you in some way." Lutz replies.

"But why?" Why would you care that I was injured?" Luciano questions further.

"Because… because Ich liebe dich…" Lutz says and hides his face with his hat.

Luciano blushes, understanding what he said because of his frequent visits to Germany and being allies with Lutz for so long he picked up the language. "R-Really?" Luciano asks.

"J-Ja." Lutz replies still hiding his face with his hat.

Luciano takes the hat off his head and puts it on his own careful not to hit his curl. "Lutz look at me please."

Lutz looks at him, mentally noting the thought that Luci looked sort of adorable with his hat on his head.

"I feel the same about you Lutz, that's why I was so hurt when you shot me. I felt so betrayed and heartbroken…"

"I'm sorry Luci I promise to never harm you again." Lutz says, hugging Luciano tightly.

"Ti amo Lutz, I know you won't harm me again." Luciano says.


End file.
